Entrances
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: She always planned out everything. Challenge fic,


**Author's Note: **This is a challenge fic. It was called: "Save the Prince."

This is my first time using a DC hero and Sailor Mercury as the main characters in any story.

_Save the Prince!"_

_Fandom: any_

_Issuer of Challenge: Rosa_

_Write a story in which a male character is rescued by a female character. This is meant to be a role reversal of the tired old "damsel in distress" cliché, but your male character need not sit passively by and wait for rescue; however, he does need to be legitimately rescued by a female character – having him escape on his own would defeat the purpose._

_Try to keep things believable and in character. :)_

_Your entry can be any rating that is allowed on FFN and can include any sort of parings (or no paring at all)._

_May be combined with any other challenges or prompts._

_There is no length requirement or limit._

Story:

The room was encased with green jewels, sucking his life away. Tied by mere ropes, Superman was being torn apart by some junkies hired by Lex Luthor. They carried bats with pieces of krypton sticking out as they slammed it into his face.

Blood. There was blood everywhere, and though Clark knew better, he wanted it to be their blood he was looking at rather than his own. Whoomp! He could hear wind being created from the ferocity that they slammed their weapons across his body.

"Where did Ms. Lane keep that thumb drive?" One said. He was small in frame and one that no one would have assumed to be in cahoots with, handsome with high cheekbones and a thin nose, gray merciless eyes and a brain that even darker than the Joker's.

As leader of the group, he had set up the meeting that led Superman to being beaten here. Smart and cunning with a heart of stone, he hired a girl named Ami Mizuno, a Japanese student to combat the wit of Lois Lane however he didn't account for the fact that she would have morals unlike him.

Superman frowned and spat blood at the floor. "That information... even if I knew where it was, I would never tell you." He said as another took a piece of krypton and slashed it deep into his arm, allowing his red blood to splatter onto the man's leather jacket and covering over the damned object in his hand/

"That information is enough to put Lex's business down and therefore enough to tear my firm down," The lean man whispered into his ear as he grabbed onto his hair with one hand and surprising strength lifted him and the chair off the ground for a few inches and with his other hand, he took a knife and pierced his stomach. "My firm has been representing him for twenty years. TWENTY DAMN YEARS! Do you know what that means?"

Blood was gushing out of him fast. He needed to get out, but with so much kryptonite around, he was no different than a human. No, worse than a human, he was a cockroach. Superman was going to die, and he knew it.

Lois had always told him that he wasn't immortal and that one day, Lex would get ahead of him.

"Sir, we have Lois in custody." another worker announced. "It seems that she came back to Metropolis when the email got out that we had her boy toy."

The lean man laughed triumphantly. "This really is something, don't you think?" He proudly crowed as he stepped on Superman's face.

"She said that she will give back what we want if we let him go."

The small framed man snarled. "How ironic. He wouldn't say where it was because it was with her," he mused then added, "you were protecting her from us and now, she'll do the same for you."

"Should we meet her and get it back?'

Superman stood up, the blood loss getting worse with each moment. Vision blurry, movements swayed, he threw punches like a drunkard, knowing that he didn't have a chance but he had to save her. She was dumb to come back; he told her to leave the country and when she refused, he said to leave the state.

Bruce Wayne had even lent her money to get her away-and for what? So that she could come back and die for him?

His hit struck someone and the person flew back a few inches before someone else came from behind and clubbed him in the head.

He passed out for a moment from the strike, laying on the spiked floor of krypton. When he woke back up, there was music playing, soft beautiful music.

It was angelic music from a harp.

He heard it somewhere before, yes, somewhere long ago. No, it wasn't that long ago, was it?

"Who's there?"

"Come out!"

The door opened and there stood a young girl with short blue hair, long thick legs, and a model-like face. Clark recognized her immediately. The music had stopped, and the memory of her playing the harp for him at the skinny man's house came to mind.

The lean man pulled out a gun on her, "Ms. Mizuno, are you here to play here again?" The man scoffed as he raised it to where the light met his arm and so he could watch her facial expression.

Shockingly, it didn't faze her.

"They're in this mess because of you."

Ms. Mizuno tapped her chin with a pen that she always used in the office. "When I gave my presentation, you interrupted me, sir."

Mouth dropped, the man scowled. "S-so what? What does that have to do with anything?"

Her eyes were ice cold as she walked forward and everyone raised their guns. "Did you know that there's a female group very famous in Japan called the Sailor Soldiers? Do you know what ticks them off more than anything?"

Amused, the man put his gun down, and laughed, "What would that be?"

"They hate being interrupted. They plan each introduction prior to battle whenever they have a chance. Do you know who plans these introductions most of the time for the more popular group?"

Superman frowned. "Get out of here, young lady. I know what you're trying to do... you're trying to distract them so I can leave."

Ami Mizuno's face turned to the man on the ground with a sudden obliviousness that he didn't know she had. With a smile on her face, she said, "You interrupted me, sir."

As if on cue, the men shot their weapons while she turned and jumped into the air, and yelled out, "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The entire room became encased in ice as she landed onto the ground with an entirely different outfit, a sailor uniform similar to Japanese school girls. "I plan the introductions and when I work hard on anything, I want it to be appreciated."

The men fired their weapons but slipped on the ice.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" A harp appeared suddenly as she played it and everyone froze as the police showed up and took the frozen men to the hospital where they would be taken from and arrested.

**A week later...**

Superman came to visit Ami Mizuno on her way back to Japan.

With a smile on his lips, he said, "Thank you, Ms. Mizuno."

Knowing that he knew her identity, she smiled shyly. "It's nothing really." Her face was slightly red from the embarrassment. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Why, yes..." He replied then added, just for extra measure, "as long as I can ask you one."

"Why do you wear your underwear in front of you?" She asked with wide eyes, her eyes averting from him, trying not to stare at the beefed up guy and at his strange style.

"Well.. I don't know." He frowned as he thought about his question. It was something that had been bothering him for a week. "Why did you wait so long to save me?" He asked, knowing that she had followed them from the start.

With a smile and unabashed answer, "I needed a dramatic entrance."


End file.
